This project is designed to determine the feasibility of implementing an intensive diabetes treatment protocol for elderly patients with non-insulin dependent diabetes mellitus in primary care medical practice. Groups of 6-10 patients from individual primary care physicians practices are being recruited who meet defined study criteria. The primary outcome variable is the glycosylated hemoglobin value one year after entry into the protocol.